


all my dreams will see me through

by fennia



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Foster Care, Gen, I have no idea where this will go, I’m a bad author, tags updated as we go, tags will be updated as we go, tracy beaker inspired lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fennia/pseuds/fennia
Summary: arley bridge was one of the most known kids homes in the area. it was known as the home full of kids no one wants to foster. the ‘problem’ kids with ‘issues with society’. also known as a home full of rejects.—schlatt wants in. tommy wants out. a game of dares settled the winner. what could possibly go wrong?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i was watching tracy beaker the other day and the idea for this came to mind, so this is inspired by the dumping ground hehe. i’m not really sure where it’s going to go or what’s going to happen lol.  
> (also i’m new to this fandom so pls don’t kill me if i get something wrong)
> 
> pls remember that this is an au! the characters in this are characters.

Getting into a real life version of cops and robbers had started to become a regular occurrence for Thomas Innit.

It’s just too easy to slip a bar of chocolate or bottle of alcohol into his bag and he brushes down the aisles, and getting chased across town by angry adults gives him a thrill like nothing he’s ever felt before.

And it’s not like anyone ever trusts him with money.

When he’s not causing trouble, he’s usually sat at the library computer playing action games. Maybe that’s the thing that draws him. Feeling like the ‘main character’.

However in video games and movies, it’s a fair game. In real life, the cops always seem to win.

* * *

  
“Name?”

The Sargent at the front desk looked at Tommy up and down, taking in his red and white shirt, blue jeans and scuffed white trainers. He knew who he was.

“Fucking Tom Cruise.” Tommy replied, smirking.

“Right.” The Sargent sighed. “Park him over there, give him a change to loose the nerve before he’s questioned.”

Tommy rolled his eyes, wiggling away from the officer who’d arrested him and took himself over to the too familiar plastic waiting room chairs.

Only took a few minutes for a police officer to drag him into a question room; probably wanting him gone as soon as possible.

“So Mr ‘Tom Cruise’. Can you tell me why you had two bottles of vodka in your bag?”

The police officer questioning him was one he’d never seen before. Older, stern looking. Probably didn’t take anything from anyone. Would be hard to wind her up with his usual antics.

As for the vodka, it was just stupidly easy to slide it into his bag and he sauntered down the alcohol isle of his local shop.

Had he not have gotten caught, he planned to drink one by himself in the field next to the house and stash the other one in the hidden compartment at the back of his wardrobe for a rainy day.

He didn’t necessarily love drinking or getting drunk, it just adds to his whole ‘I don’t care about anything or anyone’ personality.

“Must’ve just slipped in. Accidentally of course.” He kicked up his feet and rested them on the table.

“Perhaps ‘Artful Dodger’ would be a more suitable name, considering you were caught on CCTV stealing them from the shop on St James Drive at 10:19pm this evening. Not to mention the fact you’ve been skiving off school for the past 2 weeks.”

“How’d you know that?” Tommy asked, hoping he managed to mask his surprise.

“You’ve been here 3 times in the past month Mr Innit. You start to recognise people when they get a record.” The police officer replied. “The shop have decided to drop charges since your only a child, so your free to go. For now, at least. You pull another stupid stunt like this and you could be looking at time in juvie. Your social worker will be here to pick you up in a few minutes.”

A few minutes was a huge overstatement, because as soon as Tommy had exited the questioning room, there was Jason, seething with rage, not taking a moment before pelting him with questions.

“This is the second time this week I’ve had to pick you up from here!” His eyebrows raised and his face changed from bright red to a slightly more human-looking pink as he waited for a reply.

Jason had been Tommy’s social worker for 4 months now, and Tommy had been sure to make them 4 months of hell. Getting arrested here, fight there.

“Actually it’s the first. On Monday they took me to the station on the other side of town.”

Half the time when Jason was mad, Tommy couldn’t tell wether or not he was serious, or just putting on the whole ‘I’m a very caring social worker’ act to hide the fact he couldn’t give less of a shit. But after seeing the look on his face, he couldn’t shake the feeling that maybe this time he’d gone a bit too far.

* * *

The car ride back was pretty awkward. On purpose of course, Tommy loved nothing more than winding people up and getting on their nerves.

“Hey you missed the turning dipshit.” Tommy said, his eyes tracing the road.

“You’re not going back to Boultwood House. The care workers there have decided that it’s doing you any favours. We’ve found another placement for you at Arley Bridge.” Jason said, grimly. 

“Your sending me to reject house?” He asked in disbelief.

Arley Bridge was one of the most known kids homes in the area. It was known as the home full of kids no one wants to foster. The ‘problem’ kids with ‘issues with society’. Also known as a home full of rejects.

“You’ll fit right in.” Jason said, as though he could read his mind. “Everyone there is like you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It just means that maybe you’ll settle down finally. You can’t keep acting out like this and not expecting any consequences.” 

The car took a sharp left and trundled all the way down the old country road. It finally came to a halt at the end, the large, old building staring down at them menacingly.

Tommy grabbed the few belongings he had and slammed the car door shut.  They could hear the rowdy noise from outside the front door.

“Nervous?” George asked, noticing Tommy’s sudden silence.

“Nah. Just another kids home. I bet you they’ll kick me out within a month.” He said, chuckling nervously.

“I don’t think that’s true.” He replied. “And if you want to bet, how’s cold hard cash? If you’re right, and you do leave after a month, I’ll give you fifty quid. But if I’m right, and you stay here for at least 6 months you owe me 50 pence.”

“Sounds fair.” Tommy smirked.

If there was one thing he’d good at, it was winding people up. Care workers were his speciality. This would be the easiest money he’d ever make in his lifetime.

Jason smiled slightly and rang the doorbell, the shrill sound cutting through the fighting sounds inside.

Suddenly, it all became very real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the sake of this story, everyone surname is the word after their first name on the character tag (if that makes sense)
> 
> thank you for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tommy meets his new housemates.

“Ah, Jason, hi.”

The man who opened the door spoke with a smile, catching Tommy off guard. He didn’t look like the murderer rumoured to run this place.

“Hi Phil. This is Tommy, the guy you’re wanting.” Jason replied, nudging the kid. Tommy smiled sarcastically.

“Nice to meet you Tommy.” He replied, looking him up and down. “Got all your stuff? Come inside.”

As Phil opened the door wider, he saw a monotone room that resembled a prison waiting for him.

“All the kids are having dinner. They’re excited to meet you.”

“On that note, I best be getting home to my Mrs for my dinner.” Jason pushed Tommy slightly. “I’ll come around tomorrow to go through the move paperwork with you both. Have a good night!”

Before Tommy could think of bolting off, Phil pulled him inside. All he could do was watch his social worker drive off.

* * *

“Alright. Everyone?” Phil said, his voice raised in a certain tone that made all the kids at the table stop talking. “This is Tommy, our most recent recruit from Boultwood House.”

“I thought you said his social worker was picking him up from the police station.” One boy commented, smirking to himself.

Phil shushed him as the 7 faces around the table stared him down. Tommy couldn’t help but feel a little bit uncomfortable.

“Does anyone want to introduce themselves?”

Phil didn’t seem anything like the rumours about the Arley Bridge care workers described him as, Tommy thought. He wasn’t a demon in disguise, but almost kind. He almost seemed to actually care about the kids he was supposed to care for. Then again, he’d only been here 10 minutes. Maybe he’d flip like a switch if he caught him doing something he shouldn’t.

“Okay then, I’ll just go around the table.” He said, sighing. “Up top we’ve got Wilbur and Niki,”

Wilbur stared at Tommy with a cold gaze, like a predator staring down its prey. He looked to be a few years older than him, with shaggy brown hair and wiry glasses. Niki was probably about the same age, with bleach blonde hair and dark black eyeliner rimming eyes that were glued to her plate of something resembling spaghetti bolognese.

“Then there’s Karl and Sapnap,”

Tommy couldn’t tell wether those two were dating or siblings, but they seemed close. They’d hardly glanced at him though, more interested in something on a phone.

“Clay’s there, and that’s George next to him.” Phil pointed at the scariest looking person at the table, who had bright green hair and a dirty hoodie. Next to him sat an equally scary looking boy with brown hair who Tommy assumed was some sort of follower or goon.

“Lastly there’s Toby-“

“Tubbo.” He interjected. “Only my friends call me Toby. He can call me Tubbo.”

Tubbo looked around the same age as Tommy, with floppy brown hair and green eyes that had probably seen a lot of shit.

“Well, whatever you want to be called you’ll be sharing your room with Tommy. I’m sure you’ll become friends in no time.” Phil said.

Tubbo looked less than pleased.

“Why? There isn’t a spare bed in my room. Also it’s my room. Mine. Why does the prick have to share it? Clay’s room’s got a spare bed.”

“Language.” Bad said, raising his eyebrows.

“Shut up Bad, nobody cares. Stop acting like the wise old one.” Wilbur said. Wilbur and Bad were only a day apart in age, with Bad being the oldest and he never stopped acting like it.

“Right, let’s not fight.” Phil said. “Tommy, sit next to your room mate. I’ll make you a plate of food.”

Tubbo and Tommy glared at each other as Tommy sat down. Everyone else melted away, back into their private conversations. 

This might be a lot harder than previously thought, Tommy thought to himself.

Usually when he joined new care homes he was the oldest there, the one all the littles backed away from scared. He was used to being the alpha, the main deal. Here things were completely flipped.

Tommy’s stomach churned as he gulped down his meal, almost feeling afraid.

* * *

Once he’d finished eating, Tommy decided to go and explore. He wandered down the prison corridors, looking for something to break or steal. He needed to be out of that shit hole as soon as possible.

“Lost?” A female voice asked from behind. He whipped around to see Niki, staring at him. She seemed to be the only person in the house Tommy was capable of intimidating, yet something stopped him. She was being nice to him. Almost, considering she’d only said a single word.

“Looking for my room?”

“Upstairs, down the corridor, next to the bathroom.” She said, before brushing past him.

Tommy followed her instructions and barged into the room. In there were two beds, facing each other on opposite sides of the room. The entire place looked like a mirror, the exact same thing on each side; a small wardrobe, bedside table, lamp and bed. On one sat Tommy’s rucsac of stuff and on the other sat Tubbo.

“Do you not know how to knock?” He asked, looking up from his phone.

“This is my room dickhead.” Tommy shot back.

“Fuck off.” Tubbo huffed. “Just stay of my side.”

“What you doing to draw a fucking line?” Tommy said. “What happens if I dare step over?” He tip toed closer to where he was sat, over exaggerating his steps as he moved closer to Tubbo’s side of the room. He stopped at the foot of his bed.

“What you gonna do?”

Tubbo sat up and pushed him.

Tommy laughed. “That all you got?”

He threw down his phone and got up, angrily pushing his roommate across the room, before clenching his hand in a fist and thrusting it towards Tommy’s face.

Tommy reacted quickly, kicking Tubbo in the shin, but not quickly enough. Tubbo’s fist went straight into his nose almost breaking it.

Within seconds a full of fight broke out between the two, fully punching and kicking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this family dynamic is already confusing me lol.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tommy and Tubbo are forced to be friends.

Clay had been tasked with dinner-clear-up duty, one of his least favourite household chores. Usually George would help him, but today Phil had him go on a ‘special mission’. Also known as something extremely unimportant to force George away so Clay actually had to do chores.

He had a habit of starting conversations with people, then wandering away from his tasks. Sometimes he hated how well Phil knew him.

Du doo doo doo. Speed running the dishes. He thought to himself, almost laughing out loud.

He didn’t like the silence too much, it made his thoughts way too loud.

As though he’d manifested a distraction into reality, a loud crash sounded above him. He jumped violently out of his daze, almost scalding himself with the hot dish water.

“You hear that?” George asked, suddenly appearing next to him.

“Where’d you come from? What happened to you mission?” Clay asked, jumping yet again. “I thought Phil told you to go help the new boy settle in or something.”

“All I had to do was take out the bins and sort the recycling. Didn’t take too long. Thought I’d come and help, but now I want to investigate the noise.”

“That’s enough for me.” Clay said, throwing down the dishes he was cleaning and following his friend upstairs.

“Do you reckon it’s a fight?” He asked, trying his best not too sound too excited.

“Probably.”

They followed the sound and eventually ended up in the small room next to the bathroom.

“Fucking hell.” Clay said, his eyes widening in glee. He was glad of the distraction away from him and the dishes he still hasn’t done.

“Fucking hell?” George exclaimed, running into the bedroom and attempted to pull the enemies apart, and failing massively.

Clay laughed at his friend, not caring at all about the possible danger he could be in.

The crashing and banging sound attracted the other housemates, and before long everyone was stood watching George try (and fail) to break up the worsening fight.

“What the fuck is wrong with you two?” Wilbur yelled, finally being the person to help George (this time successfully) breaking them up. He shoved them back to their respective sides of the room.

“What do you two think you’re playing at?”

“Ooooh sorry Dadbur.” Tubbo said, scowling.

“Shut up. Phil doesn’t need this right now. He’s got enough on his plate as it is.”

“God you’re such a teachers pet Wilbur. Loosen up a bit.” Clay said, sliding down the door.

“What’s happening in here?” Phil said. “Welcome party?”

“Tommy and Tubbo-.” Wilbur said, a punch in the arm from Clay stopping him from grassing completely.

It was almost pointless though, because one look at Tommy’s bleeding nose and Tubbo’s rapidly darkening black eye he knew exactly what was happening.

“Everyone, out. You two, my office. Now.”

He was talking in that tone again, the very stern, almost scary one that made everyone do as they were told.

He dragged them into his office and slammed the door shut.

“You know what? I don’t even want an explanation. It’s been too long of a day. Your both grounded for the rest of the month.” Phil said, sighing at their loud protests. His decision was final.

* * *

That night Tommy awoke with a jump.

“Where are you going?” Tommy asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

Tubbo was wide awake, fully dressed and pulling on his shoes.

“Out.”

“Where?”

“God, you don’t half ask a lot of questions. You can just come if you want. If we get caught call it a bonding exercise.”

“Maybe I will.”

He slipped out of bed and pulled on jeans and a sweatshirt. Tubbo took out a screwdriver from his pocket (a completely normal thing that people have around apparently) and undid the window lock, shimmying it open.

He beckoned for Tommy to follow him, and they both slipped out into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for the really short chapter!! finally have a plan so hopefully shit will start happening soon.


End file.
